


Day Off

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Witty Banter, that's it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: The first thing Chizuru did when he woke up is listen for the sound of breathing beside him.Jin is abroad for work, and Chizuru has to pass a weekend without him. Mikage helps fill the gap.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I've only read the first two chapters of Chizuru and Jin's character stories, and Mikage isn't even in the game yet, so sorry if anything is out of character (I'd hope something this small couldn't go against canon too much though).  
> Sometimes you have to fill the gap that gradually unlockable content leaves in your heart.

The first thing Chizuru did when he woke up is listen for the sound of breathing beside him. This morning, rather than the calm breaths of his master, he heard the soft, nazly snoring of Mikage, along with the humming of the many large monitors he kept in his and Issei’s room.  
Chizuru woke up irritated, but his heart didn't fall like it would have had he woken to nothing but silence. He supposed that was why he was here in the first place.

Though he didn't have to, Chizuru pulled himself out of bed, wandering through the darkness of the too-early morning to find the hairbrush he left in Mikage’s bathroom. While brushing with one hand, he started flicking at his tablet with the other, looking over Jin’s schedule of the previous day rather than the current one - taking the time to catch up on everything he'd done during the stretch of time time zones rendered unavailable to him, he could fill the hole Jin’s business trips abroad left in Chizuru's morning routine, and maintain it so he could pick it up again the moment Jin returned.  
Chizuru smiled to himself as he read over the reports. The meeting with the stakeholders in New York had gone over as well as had been expected, and Jin had given Chizuru a task to look into for a follow-up meeting the next morning. He would have it done by the time Jin awoke - at least in one sense, Chizuru could make this estrangement benefit him.

Jin also sent some personal updates. Chizuru knew it was to ease his separation anxiety, and though he hated the idea that he had created extra work for Jin in addition to not being there to ease his busy schedule, he tried to take in stride that his usual service made him worthy of Jin’s extra consideration. While he'd been asleep, Jin had sent a photo of himself with the dozen dobermans he'd brought with him - while it cheered Chizuru to see Jin looking so at ease, he couldn't help but wish he was one of the dogs.

Mikage had a way of waking up right when Chizuru ran out of ways to fill the morning- he had just finished ordering breakfast and was in the process of getting dressed when he heard a groan from the bed behind him.

“... Chizu-chan?”

Chizuru didn't greet him. As much as he wished to be preparing someone a perfect morning, he wasn't so desperate as to treat Mikage like a king. It wouldn't be special anymore if he did it for anyone.

“... Five more minutes.”

“I didn't tell you to get up.”

“I meant you. Sleep in when you have the chance, would ya?” Mikage sluggishly moved aside some of the covers, stretching out his arms in offering. “Come on, Jin-san will kill me if I don't make you relax.”

Chizuru couldn't think of anything more stressful than lying around in bed, but despite his best efforts, there was a loneliness that had hung over his entire morning, and it pulled Chizuru into Mikage's open arms despite his contrary grumbling.

Mikage let out a hum as Chizuru settled in against him, giving him a second to find a comfortable position before pulling the blankets over them both.

“I set a timer, okay? Five minutes.”

Chizuru just made a noise into his shoulder, pressing closer to the comforting warmth that he was pretending as hard as possible was not Mikage Asagiri. Mikage gave another quiet laugh, and then he rested his head against Chizuru's hair, breathing him in.

“You always smell nice. Is that part of being a perfect butler?”

“It is. It’s a proper precaution to make his day as pleasant as possible.”

“Really now?” Mikage took in another breath, not bothering to hide it. “You think he appreciates it?”

“I work in close quarters with Jin-san at all times.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Mikage squeezed him a little tighter, and Chizuru squirmed a bit with discomfort. “He doesn't cuddle you though, right?”

For that, Chizuru pinched him as hard as he could, Mikage letting out an “Owowowow-” as he finally loosened his hold.

“It would've been cuter if you'd squeezed back, you know.”

“That would've been encouragement.”

“Exactly. Cuter.”

The timer goes off far too soon, forcing Chizuru to realize he may have actually been relaxing. Soon after there's a knock at the door, Chizuru groaning as he remembered that he'd ordered breakfast.

“What's that?”

“Breakfast.”

“What, you couldn't’ve just made something?” Mikage fixed him with one of his insufferable lopsided smiles as Chizuru got up to get the door.

“Do I look like cooking staff to you?”

“No, you look like a high school boy who doesn't know how to feed himself.”

“Consider it my thanks for hosting.”

“Chizuru, I made 20 million last night; why would I care about you spotting breakfast?”

“Because shut up is why.” Chizuru finally reaches the door, taking the food with minimal interaction with the delivery man.

Soon they were eating together at the table, which was not properly set (something Chizuru quickly started to regret, even though he knew he'd have never heard the end of it if Mikage had woken up to find Chizuru spreading out a freshly ironed tablecloth). Mikage was playing with his food more than eating it, one hand tapping at his phone as he checked how the stocks had moved during the night, and Chizuru couldn't help but think about how he would probably rather be having candy, and he didn't even usually have breakfast, did he? And he knew he shouldn't care, but he _had_ prepared it, and he was so used to accessing whether his preparations were satisfactory and-  
“Chizu-chan.”

“... What?”

“Stop stressing out.”

Chizuru was about the ask where he got that idea, because he liked to think he wasn't that easy to read, but then he looked down and saw that he’d cut his omelette into far more pieces than was strictly necessary. He gave his plate a frown.

“So, whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“I was thinking…” Chizuru took a moment to think of a proper lie, because he sure as hell wasn't telling him the truth. “I was just thinking about how much I dislike the person sitting in front of me.”

He finished the line with a smile, and Mikage’s faltered in the way it did when he was pretending to be intimidated.

“Ohh, scary. Am I the eggs then?”

“That's correct. I was thinking of making a few more cuts, actually.”

“If you make any more cuts to that thing, it’ll be liquidized. How about you try eating it instead?”

Chizuru thought of replying that he was one to talk, but in the interest of not suggesting any of his actual thoughts, he took Mikage's suggestion instead, starting to struggle with the too-small pieces.

“Aw, do you need help?” Mikage's grin returned as he scooped up some of Chizuru's eggs with his spoon (the very sight of misused dishware making his skin crawl). “Here. Say ‘ah~’.”

It turns out “Absolutely not” starts with an 'ah' sound, because Chizuru didn't finish the first syllable of his retort before a spoonful of shredded omelette was stuffed into his mouth. Mikage leaned back into his chair with a satisfied smirk, Chizuru giving the offending spoon a frustrated frown before going back to stabbing at his molecule-sized omelette pieces.

“So, weekend, huh? You have any plans, Chizu-chan?”

Chizuru was tempted to lie and say he did in order to end Mikage's day of teasing him early, but then he imagined a day spent alone missing Jin and went with “Not particularly. Why?”

“Just wondering if you wanted to go for a ride. Maybe to the beach?”

“... When were you thinking of leaving?”

“Well, the scenery will be nicer if we can start riding before too many people are out on the streets…”

“Are you telling me to hurry up?”

Not missing a beat, Mikage met Chizuru's faux-smile with his own sarcastic one.

“Drop your pride and use the damn spoon.”

After a moment of hesitation, and then a regrettable lapse of judgement, the rest of breakfast consisted of Chizuru wrestling Mikage's phone away from him to prevent him from sending Jin a picture of Chizuru eating omelette with a spoon.

 

“So, I assume you want to drive?” Mikage glanced back at Chizuru as he pulled on his helmet, Chizuru in the middle of doing the same.

“... No, you can drive today.”

“Oh la la~ someone's feeling generous.” His grin faltered a bit when Chizuru didn't react, only staring up at the early morning sunlight filtering through the trees. “... You alright?”

“Yes. Just… Tired.”

Mikage gave him another concerned look, before shrugging his shoulders and moving to straddle the bike.

“You really don't know what to do with yourself when Jin-san’s gone, huh?”

Chizuru didn't dignify the comment with a response, instead climbing onto the back of the bike, immediately wrapping his arms around Mikage's waist and letting his head fall forward to rest against his shoulders.

“... Do you want to just go back to bed?”

“What? You mean laze uselessly about all day? No, Mikage, that is something only you would suggest.”

Chizuru could tell without looking that Mikage caught his hint, grin audible in his voice when he replied.

“Hmm, you know, you're right. Suddenly, I am starting to feel pretty lazy.” Chizuru tightened his hold encouragingly, and Mikage's shoulders tensed with repressed laughter. “Sorry, Chizu-chan, guess the beach trip will have to wait. A shame, there was a crepe shop not far from the shore I was planning on checking out but… Not feeling up to it, suddenly.”

“Oh, what a pity.”

“Maybe we try it tomorrow? Weekend has two days, after all.”

“Mm, maybe.” Chizuru couldn't help but smile against Mikage’s shoulders, taking in a relaxed breath. “... Mikage?”

“Yes~?”

“You'd make a bad butler.”

“... What? Because I cancel plans, or..?”

Chizuru just laughed, giving Mikage another squeeze before climbing off the bike.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy y'all, I'm @shibutanikaska on twitter and I translate sometimes and also cry about Kasuka a lot, hmu.


End file.
